Ship of Fools Bestiary
The Ship of Fools Bestiary is a compiled catalogue that lists and details the various fan made animal species created by the users of Ship of Fools Wiki. As such, it is meant to help organize and act as a reference point when dealing with the variety of animals and creatures living in the One Piece world; in much the same fashion as the animal species page on One Piece Wiki. Global The following is a list of animals and beasts that inhabit every corner of the One Piece world, and their exact details. ''Hancat Hancats are said to have been around since time itself, but for many years no one had ever seen one up close. The first Hancat was captured by a man named Han Han. He uses one of the first guns to shoot it out the sky. Hancats are herbavors and do not eat meat. They usually fly in massive swarms. Hancats can be found in every climate. It should be noted that Hancats don't eat devil fruit. They avoide them like normal cats avoid water. It should also be noted that Hancats are both gender. A Huncat has both reproductive organs. They mate with other Hancats in the spring like all other animals, but can reproduce with themselves if there are no other Hancats around. This ability to create offspring without the use of another mate is the reason the Hancat is everywhere in the world. All it takes is one to reach a location and there will soon be others. Sea Stag '''Sea Stags' are a type of beast that can be considered comparable to that of a Sea King; albeit experienced sailors acknowledge that Sea Stags are an entirely different species from Sea Kings entirely. Like Sea Kings, Sea Stags are impressively huge in size and retain a serpent-like body shape. Sea Stags gain their name from their appearance, as their heads resemble those of stag beetles to some extent. The horns protruding from their faces end in a trident shape, making them ideal weapons to attack anything within range of a Sea Stag. Sea Stags are also adorned by a thick, sturdy carapace, which is normally colored in a dark shade of blue, while their unprotected underbellies retain a dull orange coloration. They also possess numerous rows of miniature legs on either side of their body, much like millipedes, and have mandibles attached to their face in order to grasp on to and mash up food. Their eyes seem to be small and hardly noticeable at first glance, due to the size of their large heads and massive horns. Sea Stags are appropriately referred to by savvy sailors as oceanic locusts, due to their behavior and feeding patterns. Sea Stags are omnivores, and so they have no preference over eating plant matter or meat, making it easy for them to thrive in nearly any location that provides food for them to eat. They swim throughout the world's oceans in search of food, and upon finding food, they make short work of the resources at hand before heading off again. Sea Stags also travel in family groups known as pods, as they're social creatures at heart and get along well with their own. Thus, when anything threatens their feeding or pod, Sea Stags can turn frighteningly violent and attack without warning. Pods also provide protection for Sea Stags, as it's easier for them to defend individual pod members as a group when under attack themselves; especially by Sea Kings, which actively hunt Sea Stags. Despite this though, Sea Stags can surprisingly fend off Sea Kings every now and again when properly provoked. A popular tactic is to have entire pods gang up on clueless Sea Kings, making it easier to devour them afterward. Sea Stags are normally feared by sailors, not only because of their infamous aggression, but because they're well known for hunting ships and attacking them. Upon destroying a ship, Sea Stags will proceed to eat the remnants of the ship and its crew together. This marks the species as highly dangerous, and one to avoid and escape from at all costs. However, like with Sea Kings, some people prefer to fight back against Sea Stags; with only the more powerfully known ships and sailors being capable of defeating or even killing them in combat. Pheonix Birds Category:One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki